


We're okay now

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are brothers. Harry is 15 Louis is 17. They never really had a brother-ish realtionship. Not until the day Harry decides to try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're okay now

Harry has always been the favourite. Of course he has. With his perfect curls, his perfect pink lips and perfect big green eyes. From his parents to the teachers in school. Everyone loved perfect little Harry Styles. Louis didn’t care. He didn’t care about is younger brother. He didn’t care about all the attention he was receiving. He was rather grateful for his parents not giving him any annoying chores to do. He was also happy about not having to babysit Harry like he always did. Harry was a spoilt kid. Louis could’ve been, if only he was as cute and perfect as his brother.

Everything was fine when Harry was born. Louis was aged three when he first held his little brother in his arms. He remembers dressing him up as a girl. His soft brown curls and pouty lips did much of the job. He just basically had to add a bow in his hair, and a fluffy skirt on his hips. Harry as a young kid thought it was funny. Not until the day his cousin, a said little blonde lad, rather rude and not really subtle, made fun of him for days. Louis always had a close relationship with his brother. But since that day Niall came round, nothing was ever the same. Harry cried and hid in his mum’s arms. Louis just laughed and told the kid to grow up.

When Harry reached the age of ten, Louis brought his first girlfriend home. Harry sulked for days claiming he also wanted a “friend that was a girl that he could kiss”. When he was twelve he fell in love. Well it was just a little crush. On his English teacher. He would talk about it for hours and hours. But Louis couldn’t really care less, bringing a different girl home every week. At this point, Harry realised that he didn’t look like his brother at all. He wasn’t receiving any attention from him so why should he waste so much energy on him?

Louis didn’t even notice when Harry didn’t speak to him for three days. He did notice though when the kid started receiving all sorts of compliments and stupid presents that he didn’t really deserve. Harry wasn’t perfect. The parents didn’t see. Harry by the age of fourteen was fucking around with a guy called Zayn. Louis heard they break every girl’s heart. But he couldn’t do anything about it. One day he walked in on his brother and his best mate kissing. Well they were actually literally licking each other’s throats. Harry begged Louis for him not to tell anything to mum and dad. Louis just closed the door.  
Harry was now fifteen and Louis was getting closer to being eighteen. None of them really knew when they started to ignore each other. None of them really know the reason why. Louis didn’t know why Harry was being so fake with everybody around him. Harry didn’t understand why Louis wasn’t like every other big brother: annoying, mocking but also caring and protective…maybe?

“Louis come down please!” their mum called from the first floor. Louis closed his laptop and soon reached the living room.

“Lou dad and I are going away for the week end. We’re leaving Friday morning and coming back on Sunday. You’re going to look after your brother and-  
-What? Mum this is unfair!! He’s old enough to look after himself “Harry raised his eyebrows, he wasn’t against the idea of staying a full week end stuck in the house with his brother. He could bring Zayn round or something. Anne, their mother, ruffled Harry’s hair and said something in the words of “don’t worry he’s chill he won’t cause you any trouble won’t you harry? Besides you can’t really argue everything is already set”  
That night, Harry tried to communicate with Louis. Of course they talked. They just didn’t hold a conversation for more than thirty seconds. In conclusion, Louis knew nothing about his brother. He certainly didn’t know he was upset on Friday night when he came back from school. Harry ran to his room and refused to come down for dinner. Louis thought he was just being a brat again. So he ignored him and skyped his mate. Liam.

“Hey mate!  
-Hey Lou what’ve you been up to?  
-Nothing much really.” He paused, hearing footsteps cracking the wooden stair case. Harry appeared having obviously cried. He didn’t throw a glance at his brother just walking back and forth, collecting a plate, a fork, a glass of water and a container containing food. Louis looked at him coming and going. He suddenly started to feel concerned he didn’t know why, but he just had to do something.

“Lee, I’ll…I’ll call you back.”  
He walked over to the table and sat opposite the brown haired boy. Harry still wouldn’t look up at him, slowly gathering food on his fork before bringing it to his mouth. He brought his hands to his face, dropping the fork, and soon sniffing sounds came from the younger boy. Louis frowned, it wasn’t like Harry to cry. But then he still knew nothing about his brother.

“Harry? Are you alright?  
-Why do you care?  
-I’m your brother.  
-Maybe. But I don’t need you anyway.”  
Harry pushed his plate and rushed to his bedroom. Louis started thinking. He loved his brother, of course he did. He just didn’t have time for him. But he also hated seeing people cry. And if Harry cried, he did it for a reason. He entered his bedroom without even knocking. He hadn’t entered this place for years now. At least it seemed like years. Harry was laid on his stomach, face buried in his pillows. He sounded like he was sobbing.  
Louis sat on the bed beside him, causing the mattress to pool down a little bit under his weight.

“Go away!” Louis expected this to come. He understood why Harry didn’t want him around. But he decided that this time he will stick around.

“Harry…harry what’s wrong?” He looked at his brother’s long figure. He had really long legs, terminating with a set of narrow hips. He did not notice how tight his pants were, he bit back a laugh. Harry was just ridiculous.

“Leave me alone Louis.” Louis’s hand found its way to Harry’s calf. He stroked it softly up and down as if it would bring some piece of comfort to the younger boy. “No harry, tell me first why you’re crying.” Harry immediately snorted “Been crying for years over you and you haven’t noticed a thing. So why would you care today?”

“You what..” This changed many things. Louis leaned down and tried to squeeze between the Harry and the small space left on the bed. He patted Harry’s curls as he rubbed his thumb on the back of his neck. Harry shifted. He would admit that the feeling was a bit nice. But he was still mad. It wasn’t Louis fault. It was all the people at school. They found out about his sexual orientation. Zayn managed to save his ass but Harry received all the bullshit. He was feeling good for his boyfriend. But he, himself was feeling rather miserable. He never came out to his parents. Never to his brother. Never to anybody.

“Why won’t you talk to me Louis?  
-I don’t know.  
-Why do you keep ignoring me? It hurts so much, now I have to pretend to mum and dad that we’re okay but we’re not.  
-We are though…we don’t fight and stuff.” Louis tried his best not to irritate his brother. The longer he could keep this conversation, the more chances he had to regain Harry’s confidence and trust.

“Do you hate me Lou?  
-What? Of course not! Bloody hell!  
-You changed ever since you saw me and Zayn…that day. Is it because I’m…….gay?” Louis’ eyes widened. To his brother he was some heartless homophobic bastard. Bad timing. Real bad bad timing. He had to find a way to fix this. He realised that Harry wasn’t so small anymore. He was fifteen. A healthy good looking fifteen year old lad. He already had the body of an adult. His voice wasn’t this puberty high pitch thing that Louis used to make fun of. Harry’s arms were toned, he was tall. He was fifteen, he was Louis brother, he was gay and right now he was upset.

“No no Harry of course not. I guess we just grew up on our own sides.  
-But” Harry sniffed and turned his head to face Louis “What about those moments when I tried to speak to you and you just basically told me to get lost? You thought I didn’t care but in fact I really do. I hate you so much Louis for making me go through this. I wish we were closer. Wish we were friends.”  
Louis sighed. He knew where this was going. He grabbed both Harry’s wrists and brought him to his lap. Harry sat on his knees. It was a little ridiculous, Harry was so tall, and he had to curve his back slightly to line his eyes with Louis.

“I’m sorry Harry…” That’s all he basically had to say. Harry pressed his lips into a thin line. He seemed a bit disappointed. Louis started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. And Harry was getting a bit heavy on his knees but he didn’t complain. The younger boy wiped his tears and waited. “Are you going to tell me why you’re crying now?  
-No. I won’t tell you. I don’t want you to know.” Louis nodded. He understood. He shared nothing with Harry. He had to restart everything with him. He knew Harry was looking at him. He could feel his gaze burning through his skin. He could feel his green orbs staring at him like they used to when Harry was a toddler.

“You’re really pretty.” This time Louis barked out a short laugh. “What?” Harry’s finger stroked Louis cheek for a second or two. He repeated then what he’d just said, his expression was blank from any teasing.

“Well…hemm I don’t think I am..But thanks.  
-You are Lou” Harry grabbed his arm. Louis forgot how clingy he was sometimes. He decided to put this on the bill of the emotion and post tears. They stayed in this position for a few minutes. Maybe even hours. They didn’t count. But they felt okay. For the first time in years they felt like brothers who have always been close.

“Lou can I try something?” Harry sounded like he was ten again, eager to play with his older brother. Louis was a bit suspicious but he didn’t turn his brother down. “yeah..you can do anything…Harry”

Louis expected everything but to feel Harry’s large hand cup his jaw. Their lips connected in a chaste kiss. Louis could’ve backed away if Harry wasn’t holding him firmly. “Harry what are you doing?”

Harry hushed him with similar little pecks on the lips. Soon Louis gave up and parted his lips. Harry sucked without any shame on Louis bottom lip before snaking his tongue into the older one. Louis started to feel hot under his collar when he tangled his tongue with his younger brother’s one. He shouldn’t feel anything. But his body was a fool and acted differently. He leaned Harry down and climbed on top of him. what felt good? What was wrong? What was okay? Louis didn’t know but he couldn’t hold back a sigh when Harry cupped his arse with both hands. Louis rolled his hips , grinding them down on his brother’s groin. It’s like he was on automatic now. His brain was turned off and his body did what it wanted. He slid his hand down and palmed Harry’s crotch earning a surprised gasp from him. Well shit. Soon clothes were removed, steamy kisses were exchanged and moans were shallowly breathed. Everything was hot and slippery. Harry turned Louis over tugging his last piece of fabric off. Harry gazed at his brother’s erection. Obviously bigger than his own. Louis cock was standing upright. Bold and pink. Harry ducked his head down kissing the wet tip. He pointed his tongue , licking the slit. Louis was leaking already. He arched when moisted lips enclosed around his hard length. Harry was skilled. Of course he was, his lips slid easily down Louis’ shaft. His tongue licked the vein situated on the underside of his cock. Louis lifted his hips moaning softly. His hand tangled in those soft brown curls pulling meanly on them. Harry started to suck as soon as he felt the first pull. He hollowed his cheeks, letting the tip touch the back of his throat, sucking violently on the slit.

“Harry…harry feels so good. So good” Harry pulled up , his lips making an awful slick ‘pop’ noise. He pumped the wet length making Louis squirm under him. The curly haired boy licked his brother’s lips filthily.

“Lou..Lou. Want you to fuck me.” Louis breathed eavily, unsure. But he nodded. He watched as Harry planted his fingers inside his mouth , sucking them rapidly but lubing them as much as he could. Harry moved then his hand to his perineum never loosing eye contact with Louis. Soon his face scrunched up in pleasure. Louis noticed how beautiful is brother was when he was making himself feel good. He stroked lazily his cock while watching his brother opening himself up for him.  
That’s when it hit him. He was about to intercourse with his own brother. They were sharing the same flesh, the same blood. But what was bad in that. Why was everyone seeing this as a bad thing. It’s just something you share with one member of your family. One member you of course know well. And Louis and Harry had wasted so many time not being together…so…why not? Harry lowered his head and placed his lips into the shell of Louis ear “mmm going to ride you babe” he whispered sensually sending vibrations to his brother’s body. “Oh my god” he replied. Harry steadied himself placing two hands on Louis chest. Louis reached out and put a hand around his member , keeping it up straight for his brother to sink on it easily. Harry couldn’t resist the urge to throw his head back when the head entered his tight hole. Louis was amazed by how much control his brother had. Lowering his body ever so slowly. He sighed low moans , breathing out heavily at the same time. He then made circles with his hips , whimpering at the feeling of his brother’s dick twitching inside him.

“Lou you’re so big….so big.” Harry made the first move , lifting up and crashing down , grinding his hips at the same time. He could feel the tip brushing continuously the sensitive spot inside him but never actually touching it. Harry groaned when Louis thrust upwards, digging his nails into the pale skin. Louis was fed up with seeing his brother struggling , trying to pleasure himself. He pushed Harry off his body hearing a weak ‘thud’. Harry scratched his head where his head banged the wall. He didn’t feel Louis spreading his legs wide open nor did he feel him slipping between his thighs. However he did feel the slight burn when Louis fat cock re-entered him this time rougher than the first time. Harry was propped on one elbow , his body leaning sideways, one leg standing brutally up, resting on Louis shoulder. Louis plunged deeper each time earning sweet moans from Harry’s throat. Louis never fucked a guy. Let alone Harry, he loved this new feeling. The tight heatness , the sweaty skin and the musky air. Everything was multiplying Louis senses, everything made his head turn around like crazy. He swallowed each of Harry’s deep whines and moans and sighs. Harry had his hands over his head , grabbing the headboard. He kept throwing his head back and forth , murmuring raspy “yeah.. yeah’s” and “so good” and “fuck me harder Lou”. Louis crashed his weight on his brother’s body , picking up speed. He pounded into that spot that Harry was searching earlier. He could feel it. He could feel it too. He had never felt this close to him. They couldn’t get any closer. Harry’s voice turned into high pitched moans , his breathing was uneven matching Louis’ shallow one. Heat pooled around their stomachs. Harry’s leaking cock was rubbing against both their bodies. Louis circled his hand around it pumping up and down fast. Harry chants “Lou , Lou , Lou” in time with his brother’s working hand. “Gonna come Lou…please let me come” Louis worked his hand faster wanting to finish his brother.  
Harry continued begging muttering “please Lou let me.” That’s when Louis understood giving permission to his brother for him to come. Louis had never seen anything so hot. He watched through sloppy thrusts and thick lashes at the way Harry’s curls dropped on his sticky forehead, the way his eyes crinkled and his dimples dig effortlessly into his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip. White streaks were thrown on his chest. The sight was also too much for Louis he soon reached the edge , spilling all of his load inside his brother’s tight walls. He continued fucking Harry’s poor abused all , making wet sounds, but slowing down with every pound. Harry’s face was flushed , his lips were red and plump , his hair was a mess and he was hot. Like attractively hot.

“That was…..incredible” Harry managed to breathe “You’re incredible Louis” Louis only smiled caressing his fingers on a pink cheek. He played with Harry’s lips a little bit before slipping out of his entrance. The feeling of emptiness destroyed all the heat they had managed to gather. Everything suddenly felt cold and sad. Harry held Louis close, their naked limbs tangled together.  
“You’re so beautiful Harry..I missed you” Harry felt his eye lids closing but Louis could’ve sworn he hear him whisper “I love you boo”. As if he hadn’t had enough from his recent orgasm, Louis brought his fingers to Harry’s entrance , circling the pad of his fingers around the rim. Harry purred and dipped his head into the other boy’s neck smiling widely. Everything felt right again. They were okay. They are okay now.


End file.
